A vist from t)(e Ancestors
by Terezi PYROP3
Summary: What if, The Condense didn't get to kill the Signless? What it Egbert, button mashed the Ecto machine again? Just what if, the Ancestors, were brought to the Beta trolls?


**A/N) )(ello! I am here to say this is my second fan fiction, and I would like it if you review it, and tell me what you think, so I know if I should continue or not. Also sorry if it starts off slow in the beginning!  
~~~~~~~~**

The Condense, stood still, holding her trident, and pushing it into the ground. Here she stood, looking at the Signless, and she couldnt help but think of what she was about to do. Noding her head to one of the guards, he slipped a key, into the door, and twisted it, in the rusted lock. After bascially prying the door open, she stepped inside, and looked at the Signless. The Signless, looked down at his feet, he didnt dare to make eye contact with the Queen. The Condense, approched him, still holding her trident. The Signless, finally raised his head slightly. She banged her Trident, into the ground, making him flinch. She nodded her head to the guards, and two came into the cell, and unhooked the Signless from the wall. Today was the day she was finally going to do it. She headed out of the cell, with the two guards close behind her holding the Signless. She walked down a series of halls, looking stright ahead, with her head high, to show everyone, that she was the Queen. Nearing the destinantion, all the trolls, had gathered around. The Handmaid, silently stood there, showing no emotion, but yet, glared at the Condense. The Summoner, was being a complete fool, and flapping his wings, till The Condense walked out, he then looked stright ahead showing respect. Hell, even the Helsman(Phyiioniic) had been token down to watch this, and stood the strightest he could, without fainting from the energy being drained out of him. The Disicple, stood really close, sobbing, olive tears falling from her eyes, and onto the ground. Redglare, stood a few feet awake from The Handmaid, and leaned on her Dragon Cane. The Grand High Blood, even was up, and was behind most of the trolls, glaring at the Signless. The Darkleer, stood right next to The Sumoner, and looked at the guards held the Signless. The Dolrosa stood next to The Disicple, trying to comfort her, but couldnt help the Jade tears that fell from her own eyes. Mindfang, stood stright, and looked at The Condense watching her everymove. Dualscar, stood the closest to The Condense as he could, without her smacking him with her Trident. The two guards, set up The Signless, The Condense getting ready to end his life. The Signless, looked at all the trolls, and at the two crying for him. "Do not waste your tears on me, use them on something worse crying about." He said, directing it to The Dolorosa,and The Disicple. The Condense gripped her trident, and stepped up to The Signless, and was just about to stab him in the gut, when she saw a strange light head towards all 12 of them. Holding her trident in one hand, she raised the other to her head, looking up at the green and blue light, shooting from the sky. Without having no time to move, the lights impacted them all, and they all just about blacked out.

Once the light rised up, The Condense was to be greeted with about 12 unknow faces in her face, and in fact she looked to the side, and saw that this was not where she had been ready to end The Signless's life. The 12 trolls got out of her face, and she stood up, and gripped her trident, and looked down at them. "Who are you, and why the glub were you in my face?" The Condense asked, brushing the dirt off her suit. Another see dewller, jumped when she said glub, and the Condense, looked at her shirt, and pointed at her. "Piexis?" She said a little unsure. Who were theses people? Where did they come from, where the fuck were they? She asked herslef. The young seadweller looked up. "M-me?" She stuttered scared by the Condense. Before the Condense could speak again, a little pip squek shouted "WHY IN THE FLYING FUCK ARE ALL OF OUR ANCESTORS HERE?" A youung human boy, with blue eyes backed up lightly, and the troll turned to him. "EGBERT DID YOU FUCKING DO THIS?!" The Signless, although terrbily weak, woke up, but lied still not making a sound. The boy, the Condense took as 'Egbert' looked up shyly. "I button mashed the Ectomachine, but I didnt think it would bring Them here!" He said quickly, and the Condense slammed her trident into the ground. All atention was foucused on her. "Let me get this stright, you, " She pointed to the blue eyed boy with her trident "Buttom mashed a machine, that interuppted me from killing the Signless?" The blue eyed boyed stayed silent, and one by one, the ancestors woke up. "Okay...hold up a minute. LINE UP." She said and the ancestors, lined up. She placed the Aris in front of The Handmaid. "Hell0, I'm Aradia.." The Aris said, as she was placed in front of the Handmaid. This went on, till everyone was lined up with their ancestor. She looked at them all and it was silent, and the trolls dispersed again no longer in a line. The Condense, pointed to the blue eyed boy, know as John. "You better find a way to get us the fuck back." John gulped, as he mad eye contact, with her. "I have a Signless to kill." She added on,pointing towards the Signless,that The Displice, was hugging tightly. "EGBERT YOU BETTER SEND THEM BACK, ESPICALLY MISS IM THE FUCKING QUEEN OF EVERYTHING." Karkat said. "Oh pipsquek you cant talk, seeing as I was just about to kill your ancestor." She said rolling her eyes, and Karkat looked over at the Signless, and the Signless nodded his head, telling Karkat that he was indeed going to get killed. The Condense looked over everyone, 24 troll, 8 humans..She thought. The Condense stood their for a moment, before Reglare, marched up to her, bowing. "You may speak Redglare." She said looking down at the troll. "Well, being as the, John human, button mashed the machine, he does not know what buttom combo he did, therefor...we have to stay here."


End file.
